Under Her Spell
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: 'Good riddance, I was beginning to get bored having no friends.' Seventeen year old Violet moves to La Push with a father who blames her for his divorce. upon meeting him at her dads work, can Paul save Vi? Can he love her, protect her? can she get him under her spell? (No Rachel!)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one! I was asked to write this by a fan of my other story so i thought - why the hell not?! Hope you enjoy, leave me a review.**

Lucas Templesmith spits at the ground, the dripping saliva landing a centimetre away from the tip of my batman converse. He looks at me with pure disgust, him lips pulled up in a grimace. His brown hair sits neatly curled on top of his head. A head which contains cold black eyes that look at me with nothing but hatred and sickeningly, joy.

"Good thing your leaving, no one wants you here anyway" he sneers, pushing me by my shoulder. "No one likes a fucking freak."

"Leave me alone" I mumble, trying to walk around him.

"Why should I? This is the last time I'm gonna see you freak...better make it a memory" he chuckles, looking back at his friends as he cracks his knuckles.

"Please, Lucas, just leave me alone" I plead, backing away as he begins to advance towards me.

"No tonight. We've given you your space for long enough...no its time for us to have some fun" he shakes him head.

When he continues walking towards me, I pull my bag from back; nearly ripping it open. I pull out my water bottle, twisting the lid of it as fast as I can. I tip the water in front of me, as if making a wall from it. Lucas and his friends watch me as if I'm a freak, shaking their heads and laughing. I throw the empty bottle to the side, holding my hand over the line of water.

"I'm asking you to stop" I say, trying to make my voice sound strong.

"Make me princess" he challenges stepping closer.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though" I look down at the water beneath me, concentrating on it. " Ignis et protege me quaeso."

The water directly under my hand sets alight, blazing a burning fire. The fire spreads along, consuming the rest of the water near it. A wall on blazing fire separates Lucas from me. The tongs of the fire lick at my hand but I feel nothing; I only feel a little warmth if anything. Lucas stumbles back, looking at me in pure horror.

"So it is true! You are some kind of witch...or freak!" he spits. "Good thing your moving Vi, just imagine what people will think of you. You should be burned at the stake! Freak!"

"I warned you to back of Lucas, I asked you to leave me be!" I say, the fear leaving. "This fire is damn easy to control so it'll be damn easy to burn you! Now go away, let me go home."

"Gladly, I hate look at you anyway" he scoffs. "Your fucking horrendous."

"Get lost then" I order, nodding behind him.

"I better not see you again though Violet, or no amount of fire will stop me" he threatens before turning and walking from the car park.

"Aliquam ignis opem et auxilium ut discederet" I murmur, lowering my hand.

The flames collapse amongst themselves, leaving nothing behind; not even a hint of smoke. I pick my bag and the empty bottle up. Putting my arms through the straps, I walk to the trash can and chuck the bottle away.

Mom wouldn't be happy if she finds out about what just happened...she wouldn't though...she's nearly three thousands miles away. She doesn't care about me, she wouldn't have left if she does. I keep think mom left because of me, that its my fault. My great-grandmother was a witch and I guess the gene got passed down to me. Her husband, my great-grandfather, was a shape-shifter that imprinted on her. They had my granddad, who had my mom. who had me...the witch. I don't know why the gene became active, it just did.

Four months ago I was a normal teenage girl. Okay, maybe I was little crazy but what seventeen year old isn't?! It was October thirty-first, how ironic, when I got struck by lightening. Being the stupid idiot I am, I stood under a tree during a storm to seek shelter from the down pour. I pressed my body against the tree, trying to hide under its long branches as much as possible. The lightening hit the tree, sending a current down and tilting off into me as well.

I woke up in a hospital three days later after being found by a late night jogger. All I remember of that night was pure pain, a burning sensation running through my body. When I got angry, over something I don't remember, things around me would burst into flames; mostly water...which is funny seems as its liquid.

Four days after waking up, I left the hospital and returned home. I threw myself into research, forcing everything to do with magic into my brain. A week after I was released I went to stay with my granddad. He saw the glass of water burst into flames besides me and nearly had a heart attack. He explained everything to me, he explained my heritage. Where some people inherit houses, money or antiques, I inherited my great-grandmothers witch genes and my great-grandfathers shape-shifting genes. Brilliant.

Due to being a witch, I can tap fully into my shape-shifting ability. Where my great-grandfather could only shift into an eagle, I can turn into many different animals. He told me there were others like him, shifters that could only turn into one animal. Some of them turn into other birds of prey, or bears or even wolves. Wolves are the coolest, or at least I think they are.

Three weeks ago my mom left after another girl found out about my 'gifts'. I was told never to show them in public and I tried my best not to. One day I was walking home and a huge puddle was in my way. Not wanting to get wet, I set it alight and let the water burn out. I didn't see the girl walking in the forest, I should have been more careful.

The girls was my former friend, Celia Delius, who often sat with me at lunch. She spread nasty rumours about me and told everyone I was a member of Satan's spawn. When a few animals, mostly cats and dogs, began to follow me, my 'friends' believed her. They left me, calling me a freak. My former best-friend, Joan Johnson, became my worst tormentor... that hurt the most.

Mom had been furious when she found out that someone saw me use magic. She screamed at me, throwing her favourite vase at the wall where it shattered into pieces. I came home from school the next day and mom was gone, her belongings included. When dad came home a few hours later he was hurt broken and couldn't even look at me.

The house hurts him to much, brings back the memory of her. He decided we need a whole new change and so decided to look around for places to move too. He no longer wanted to live in a big city like New York, he wanted a small town. He found a place called La Push, he went there last week to check out the houses. He found one not to far from the reservation school. While out there, which was only three days, he managed to find a job at the local mechanics.

As soon as he came home, the boxes were pulled out and our belongs were thrown into them. Anything that reminded him of mom was put in the trash without debate; meaning I had to hide the family photos with her. I put them in the bottom of a box and then continued to cover them with a huge selection of books. She's my mother, I had to have something of hers.

With tears escaping my eyes I begin my walk home, keeping my head low. I put my headphones in as I turn the block and head towards the tube station. I skip down the steps, eager to return home to start the long drive to La Push. I swipe my ticket through the machine and push through, rushing up some steps to the correct platform. Just as I arrive, so does my train. I get onto the train, fighting with other passengers for a seat that I finally win.

The boxes had began the long journey to out new home yesterday, meaning it would take around three days to get there by car, and my dad had joined them. I had to sleep in a sleeping bag last night so I could finish the last day of school for the week. Joy. Motels have been set up for me along the route for me to stay at over the days and I just can't wait for it all to begin. I hadn't driven to school this morning because it would have taken me two hours just to get out of New York, so I had just left it was home.

The train slows down, pulling up at my spot. I wait for the doors to fully open before jumping from my seat and existing the carriage. I walk calmly down the few stairs that lead to the exist, swipe my ticket for the final time and walk out into the evening air. Buzzing with excitement, I run the rest of the way home. Walking would have took me seven minutes, I made it back in four. Result.

I post my house keys through the postbox and then go back to my car. I happily get into the drivers side of my blue Volkswagon Tiguan, relaxing into my seat. The reason I love this car? One: my granddad brought it for me. Two: its just sexy! Putting the car into gear I pull out of the driveway, ready to begin my journey.

Before taking the last road out of the city, I stop and grab a coffee to keep me awake. Its three o'clock but I have a twelve hour drive to the Motel. With my car filled with juice and with a coffee by my side, I drive down the last road leading away from New York. Good riddance, I was beginning to get bored having no friends.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ignis et protege me quaeso. = Fire, I ask that you help me and protect me.**

**Aliquam ignis opem et auxilium ut discederet = Thank you Fire, for your help and assistance; you may depart**

**Links:**

** . **

**She get to La Push in the next chapter and meets some of the pack! Favourtie, Follow and Review! I don't mind if their bad review either; would love to know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and the follows so far! so happy! i noticed the link wouldnt show :( i've put the link to the car, a link to what Vi looks like and a link to what Chel looks like in my profile! Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**darkhuntress621 - Thank You! Hope this chapters okay :)**

**Chelsealolz3 - Thank You! Hope you wasn't bullied :( if so, kick them in the kneecaps! ;P **

**Thank you to: Chelsealolz3, Stjarna12, Thetroublewithex's, musican216 and .313 for favouriting this story! 3**

**Also, thank you to: Chelsealolz3, darkhuntress621, msrinnarooni, musican216, .313 and wood-morning for following this story! 3**

I pull up into the car park, rolling into a space closest to the building. I turn the engine off and look up at the building, leaning forward over the stirring wheel. Its a two story building, each floor having around eleven window; one for each room probably. The cream on the walls are chipping, revealing red bricks. At the base of the building, green vines are beginning to slowly grow; looking like grabbing fingers.

I exit my car, pulling my coat tightly around me to protect me from the chilling wind. I walk towards the building, pushing the purple rimmed door open. Inside stands a family of five. The father leans against the guest, talking to the woman with a strained expression. The mother holds a child, no older than two while scolding her other children. A girl around seventeen, like me, stands next to her eleven year old brother, her arms crossed over her chest.

I sit in the chair besides the door as I wait for the family to finish. Why were they here at this time?! Its three in the morning! The girl comes and sits in the chair besides me, plopping down with a huff. She throws her blonde hair over her shoulder before turning to look at me with her blue eyes.

"Morning" she smiles.

"Hi" I nod, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Chelsea " she introduces, holding out her hand.

"Violet" I reply, shaking her hand.

"Are you a goth or an emo?" the boy asks, leaning against his sisters chair.

"Luke! You don't ask things like that, your so rude!" Chelsea bursts before turning to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, he's a bit of an idiot. You can slap him if you want."

"Its okay, thanks though" I chuckle. "A goth wears all back, meaning I'm not one of them. Some emos cut...but I guess I could class as one. Yeah, emo."

"Cool" Luke grins, a small twinkle in his eye. "Hey mom! Vi's an emo! How cool is that?!"

"Yes dear" his mother nods, trying to control her youngest son.

"So, where you heading?" Chelsea asks, returning her attention to me.

"La Push" I reply. "Moving there actually."

"No way!" she bursts, bouncing in excitement. "Us too! You know what this means, us meeting like this?! We're destined to be friends, you and me."

"Okay" I smile, nodding my head enthusiastically.

"Could we...you know... drive together? I'm sick of sitting next to the idiot" she rolls her eyes.

"Sure" I tell her. "Why not. Your dads coming over, talk to him while I get the key for the motel."

"Okay."

"Come on, everything's sorted" the father says, walking towards us.

I stand up then, smiling at Chelsea's family before continuing to the desk. The woman looks at the computer still, assuming I'm with the other family. Her bleach blonde curls hang around her shoulders, clipped out of her face to reveal green eyes. Completely different to me.

"Excuse me, I have a reservation under the name Violet Morticia" I tell her, grabbing her attention after saying the first word.

"Morticia?" she confirms.

"Yes" I nod.

"Here you are, room 108" she passes me the keys. "I hope you enjoy your stay Miss Morticia."

"Thank you" I smile, turning around.

"They said yes!" Chelsea grins, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Good, your staying in my room though because we ain't leaving till eleven" I tell her.

"Okay" she nods.

After telling her parents, Chelsea and I leave head up the stairs as directed. Its weird how I've taken to Chelsea. Normally I'm shy and don't talk to people like her but when talking with her, I feel completely comfortable. We go up to the second story and walk down the hall to our right. I slot the key into the end door lock and then push the door open, causing it so creak a little.

"Sounds like a door leading into a haunted house" Chelsea observes, walking behind me as I step into the room.

"Stop being a baby" I chuckle, flipping on the lights.

"Well, how are you meant to have fun in them?" she whines, pointing to the two single beds.

"That's the point, your not meant to" I tell her.

"Prudes" she comments going to the closest bed and dropping the bag she had been carrying on it.

"I'm gonna shower and then going to bed" I sigh, heading to the bathroom with a pair of pyjama's that I always keep in the car in case of emergency sleepovers.

"Okay" she nods, digging through her own bag.

I close the bathroom door behind me, making sure it is locked before turning around. I look in the mirror to my left, sighing quietly to myself. My long raven hair hangs to just below my breasts, green streaks going through it. My creamy skin is flawless and smooth, feeling like silk when I touch it. That's all fine and good, I work to have this appearance...apart from my eyes. My eyes are purple and have been ever since I was born. Some people think their strange but I love them; I think their beautiful.

I take off my clothes, throwing them into the corner by the door. I turn the water of the shower on, letting it warm up a bit before stepping in. the hot water rushes against my skin, making it lightly tingle. The water relaxes me, makes me feel ready for the next two days worth of driving with Chelsea. It would be fun, I can finally have a friend again.

I look up at the house in front of me, leaning forward against the stirring wheel. It looks freaking tiny! A small bungalow with two windows at the front, letting me see the kitchen and living room. The wood of the house is red, looking bright and newly painted. The window sills are pearl white, also showing they had not long been repainted. Dad?

This morning, Chelsea and I had decided to leave early at four am. Reason? So we could get home and relax; meaning we arrive in La Push at four pm. The sun is still in the sky, cover by a thick sea of clouds though. Chelsea steps from the car, smiling up at my new house.

"Oh my gosh! Its so cute!" she gushes, looking at the house and clapping her hands quietly.

"Its tiny" I frown, moving to the boot of the car.

"Afternoon ladies" a male voice says. "You girls the new neighbours?"

"She is, I'm not" Chel informs him and I can just tell she's grinning like a loony.

"Yeah" I mumble, pulling my bag from the trunk. "I'm Vi."

"Embry" he smiles. Embry is... hot! He's at least 6'1 and has muscles you could drool over. Yum. "So you've moved here with your dad. I spoke to his yesterday, he's nice. He told me to keep an eye out to see if you came early and to tell you he's at work."

"Okay" I nod, heading towards the house.

"Would you like me to take you there after you put your bag away?" Embry offers.

"Yeah, please" I nod. "If you don't mind. I'll just put my bag down."

I put my back besides the door, not daring to look into the house. I walk the few steps back to the car and get in, Embry and Chel already making themselves at home in my vehicle. I start the engine and back out of the driveway, following Embry's instructions.

"Turn left" Embry instructs, pointing in the direction.

"I better do, don't want to turn right" I smile. "Don't want that silly decision killing the Doctor."

"Oh my god! I love that episode, it has Rose in!" Chel says from the back seat.

"I miss Rose...and Donna" I sigh. "Donna was funny."

"I miss Amy, she was fit" Embry comments.

"No, I really didn't like her. I mean, she's meant to be married to Rory yet she flirts with the Doctor! What the hell?!" I argue. "Its wrong."

"Mmm" Chel nods in agreement.

"True" Em sighs. "Take a right and them we're on the road to the garage, can't miss it."

I listen to him and drive at 20mph down the road, keeping my eyes open for an opening. After a minute I see it just ahead. I turn into the workshop, swinging into a parking space. As soon as the engine is cut, Em is out the car and jogging towards the workshop.

I walk slower to the place my dad works at, Chel at my side. I seriously don't know how I'm putting up with her, she's just so damn happy all the time! She's the complete opposite of me, I guess that's why we're friends. We walk into the shop, sweaty guys working on cars everywhere. I look around around and see Em walking back to us, a guy walking with him while wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Chel, Vi, this is Paul" Em introduces. "He works here in his spare time."

"Hi" Chel and I say at the same time, giving small waves as well.

"He-" Paul looks up, cutting off as he looks at me. His dark eyes go wide as they look into mine, pure shock written into them. Embry elbows him and Paul blinks a few time, recovering. He grins at me, as if happy to see me here. "Hey!"

"Vi and Chel just moved here" Embry tells him, smiling kindly at us.

"Where did you move from?" Paul asks, directing the question at me.

"New York" I reply quietly with a shrug.

"Didn't you like it there?" he questions.

"Not really, people weren't very nice to me" I sigh.

Something felt weird about Embry and Paul... they somehow reminded me of the photo's I used to see of my great-grandfather. Their tall, muscular. Are they running at a high temperature? Ugh! I'll have to touch one of them to be sure. They could be like great-grandpa, they could be shifters... like me; except I'm not one-hundred and eight degrees.

On purpose I talk a step back, pretending to trip and nearly fall backwards. Paul's hands shoot out, grabbing onto my arms in a second. His boiling skin connects with mine and my assumptions are confirmed. There's still a tiny bit of doubt in my mind though, I'll have to get one angry to know for certain; see if they start to shake.

"You okay?" Paul asks, still holding me.

"Yes" I smile shyly. "Thanks."

"Any time" he grins back.

**I know you probably think she finds out about the whole Shape-shifter thing too quick but she is a witch remember! So, leave me reviews about ANYTHING! Oh, and tell people about this story please?! Thank you 3 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! Sorry i didn't update yesterday - had an assessment to get into college! crazy! here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chelsealolz3 - Thanks for the review! I have a special idea in mind for Chelsea so she has to be a teddy bear kind of character!**

**Sam0728 - Thanks for the review! This was actually just a request that i got, i never really thought of writing a fanfic with a witch but i think this one is turning out all right... so far. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :)**

**Thank to: Ebony Hallow and Thetroublewithex's for favouriting :D**

**Also, thanks to: Ebony Hallow, RougeReaper, stalkerinc and Sam0728 for following :D**

"Dad, Paul, guess what?!" I grin, running into the office the next day.

Dad ignores me, as per usual, and carries of with his work; papers spilling over his desk. Paul looks at me smiling softly. "What?"

"Your meant to guess!" I tell, stomping my foot but still smiling.

"You've grown taller?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"I'm 5'6 Paul, my height is perfect!" I inform him, the smile dropping from my face. "No, I wanted to tell you that I just got my letter from the school. I got it! Isn't that great?!"

"Violet, I'm trying to work; quiet" dad instructs, not looking up from his oh-so-important work.

"Come on, lets go get a burger" Paul sighs and he turns me around, pushing me to a door. "I'm sure your little ball of joy is looking for you."

"Chel's in the car" I tell him.

"Of course she is" he groans, causing me to laugh.

We walk out of the mechanics, heading towards my car. Chel waves at Paul as he smiles and goes to the drivers-side, leaving me to sit in the back. Turning the keys I hadn't bothered to take in with me, he put the car into gear and drives out onto the road.

"Did anyone watch _Dr G: Medical Examiner_ last night? It was brilliant! This guy was found dead in his house after complaining of a headache. He was over weight so they thought it was a heart attack, it wasn't. Due to so much stress, a vein which carried oxygen to his brain burst" I tell them. "Thus killing him."

"What have you given her Chelsea?" Paul asks, looking at the blonde who smiles at me.

"She picked me up this morning mom gave her a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee" she tells him. "She's been like this since she finished breakfast."

"Oh, Paul, guess what?!" I grin before continuing, not letting him utter a word. "Chel and I are having a sleep over tonight at hers and then going to school together in the morning! Isn't that cool?!"

"I mean it Chel, no more coffee or pancakes for her" Paul orders, looking back at me in the mirror worriedly.

"I know that now" she rolls her eyes.

"Its not the coffee, I can tell you that. I always drink coffee. Therefore, you must blame your mama's pancakes" I inform them.

Yeah, I'm hyper. My mom never made me pancakes and I don't know how to make them myself; meaning I'd never tried them before this morning. Chel's mom, Louise, invited me into the house when I called round for my new best-friend. Chel had just sat down to have her pancakes and bacon breakfast and when I sat besides her, Louise put a plate in front of me. Needless to say, I ate everything.

"I spoke to Embry this morning" I tell them, knowing they both like him... in different ways.

"What did he want?" Paul asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He told me I looked pretty today" I reply. "He also asked me to for Chel's phone number."

I hear Paul growl softly, his arms shaking lightly. "Oh." he says tightly.

"oh my god! Did you give it to him?!" Chel asks, turning to grin at me excitedly.

"No. I told him to be a man and ask you" I answer.

Her face falls and she narrows her eyes. "I hate you."

"I know" I smile.

"So what did your dad say about your news?" she asks with a sigh.

I feel the smile fall from my face. "He told me to be quiet, he was busy."

"That's not fair" she says, her voice coming out hard.

I shrug my shoulders, turning to look out the window. "Its been like this for a while, I'm starting to get used to it."

Paul pulls up to a little diner, parking in the closest spot possible. When the cars stop, Chelsea and I jump out and run through the light rain. We stand under the shelter as Paul locks my car and then calmly walks towards us. When under the shelter, he shakes his head; causing the water from his hair to spray us.

"Paul!" Chel and I shout at the same time, glaring at him as we pat our hair.

"Yeah?" he smiles innocently, holding the diners door open for us.

"Thanks" I mumble as I enter the warm building.

We head to the desk and as soon as we're seated, a perky brunette comes to our table. "Hi, I'm Anna-belle, can I get you guys anything?"

"I'm have a cheese burger, large fries and a banana shake please" I tell her leaning back against the cold window. Ouch! To cold! To cold!

"I'll have the chicken burger, please, with regular fries and a coke" Chelsea orders, using a soft voice which I had only heard once before.

"And Paul, your usual?" Anna-belle asks, raising an eyebrow. He nods, sending her a small smile with makes my blood boil with jealous. What? I'm not jealous. no. Violet Mortisha doesn't get jealous. "Great, I'll be right back."

My legs lay across Chel's as we sit waiting for our orders to come. She sits on her phone and I can't resist sitting forward and pressing a random button, all while saying 'beep'. She glares at me for a whole minute until I drop my gaze before going back to whatever she was doing. When I look at Paul I notice he's watching me. I smile at him, causing him to send me a heart-breaking grin. Heat-breaking? No, Vi, no. you are not going into another relationship, you can't do that to yourself again.

Five minutes later Anna-belle comes back, carrying a large tray with her. She sets my meal in front of me along with my drink and does the same for Chel and Paul. As I chew on a chip, she comes back and puts two more plates on the table. I look at her in confusion until Paul's thanks her. Big eater... that's all the signs: big, warm, shakes when angry, eats a lot. I just haven't seen the beast yet.

I take a bite of my burger, chewing on the delicious food in my mouth. Swallowing my mouthful, I dunk the cheese burger into the banana shake before taking another bite. Chel sends me a look of disgust, taking a dainty sip of her soda. Paul gives me a thumbs up before leaning over and dunking his own burger into my milkshake. After swallowing the mouthful with a thought expression, he nods his approval.

"I'm going bathroom" Chel says as we all finish our food.

I watch her go before turning to Paul. "So, what do you shift into?"

He looks at me in shock, his hand freezing half-way to the glass of his soda. "What?"

"Do you turn into a bear, eagle or what?" I quiz, leaning forward and keeping my voice hushed. "I know your a shape-shifter. Your kind are easy to spot if you know what to look for."

"How do you know about us?!" he ask, his fists clenched.

I shrug, trying to look indifferent. "I just do."

"Wolf, I turn into a wolf" he tells me. "So do the other guys, including Embry."

"I know about Em" I chuckle.

"Maybe you should come to our bonfire tonight, so you can hear the legends" he says, leaning back in his seat.

"I can't I'm staying at Chelsea's" I sigh.

"Bring her along, we won't mention that little detail of the legends being true" he shrugs.

"What legends?" Chel asks, sliding back into her seat.

"The legends that say I'm awesome, duh!" I cover.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on, lets go."

I grab my keys from the table before Paul can snatch them up. Leaving money on the table, we leave the diner and go back to my car. Paul calls shot-gun, gaining the front passengers seat; making a grumpy looking Chelsea sit in the back.

The sun had just set, the only light being lit by the moon and the glow of the fire. It sends shadows across the sand, making the night seem scary as the legends are told. Billy Black's deep voice glides across the beach, everyone able to hear his clear voice.

"Wow" Chel breaths as Billy finishes the last story.

"I know right" Embry grins.

"More interesting than you" I tell her, laughing when she pushes me.

I push her back, making her stumble back lightly. She looks at me with mock-shock and then pushes me back, slightly harder. I stumble back, laughing until I feel into something. Warmth surrounds me, attacking me from the back and the sides. I gasp in shock as I lay in the flames of bonfire, looking around my wildly.

"Violet!" Chelsea cries, her hands going to cover her mouth.

"I'm fine" I stumble, pulling myself off the flames.

"Vi!" Paul looks horrified, pulling me from the flames. "Oh my god, Vi!"

"I'm sorry" Chel's says, shaking her head.

Paul carefully examines my hands after the small flames on my clothes are put out. "No burns...how?! It doesn't matter, we need to get you too a hospital now!"

"I'm fine" I tell him and the others crowding round me. I do a twirl and show them my hands. "No burns at all. I'm not hurt." "How?" Embry asks, taking my hand and examining it closer.

I shrug, pulling my hand back. I turn to Chel, "Come on Chel, we should be going."

"You just fell into the bonfire, you need to go to the hospital Vi" Sam says, his voice full of authority.

"No. I have no burns or anything" I tell him.

"None that you can see!" he waves a hand at me. "You could have burns under your clothes!"

I turn around, pulling my shirt over my head to show them my back. I know there are no marks there, fire doesn't affect me like it does normal people. The flames, which would be torture to anyone else, felt like stepping into a warm bath of sunlight. It may burn my clothes but it doesn't harm my skin, my skin is still left flawless.

I pull my shirt back on, turning to look at them again. "See, I'm fine. Now come on Chel, its late."

"Bye" she sighs, still looking at me.

"See you guys" I wave, taking Chel by the wrist and pulling her to the car.

"See ya Vi!" Paul shouts after me, smiling as he watches me leave.

**Leave me a review and i shall be very happy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its only small - laptops playing up and its annoying me :( ! Here you go:**

**wood-morning - good! Hope this was okay for you :)**

**stalkerinc - Oh thanks! I'm actually a huge magic fan and everything so yeah - i'm enjoying writing this. My little Chel and big boy Embry... I'm not totally sure. I'm half and half on the idea... any thoughts?**

**Sam0728 - Boom! I don't want the Pack knowing, I want the moment to be HUGE when they find out... like life and death huge.**

**Thank you xkellyxx95 for favouriting :D**

**Thanks also to: , Sunflower21 and xkellyxx95 for following!**

Chel lays in her bed, snoring softly as she sleeps. Biting my lip, I stand up as quietly as I can; grabbing her hair brush of her night table as I do. Treading past as softly as possible, I pull her bedroom door open. I stick my head into the hallway, listening for silence before stepping out. The wood is cold and hard after the comforting white carpet of Chel's bedroom. I creep down the hallway, sneak down the stairs and go into the kitchen.

I flick the switch, causing the room to be bathed in artificial light. I go to the cupboards, picking out the things I need. A glass bowl, pestle and mortar, tea leafs, mint leafs, a few herbs, pepper, olive oil, matches and a glass of water. I sit at the table, the ingredients for the spell laid out before me. I take a few strands of hair from Chel's hair brush before pulling a few strands of my own hair from my head. I sit the strands of hair next to the other ingredients.

I take all the leaves, holding them over the mortar and rip them into shreds using my fingers. With the leaves in the mortar, I pour a teaspoon of olive oil in with it. I then add the herbs and start to grind the ingredients together; adding the strands of hair as I do. Once its mixed, I tip the contents into the glass bowl. I pour the water into the bowl, washing it over the other ingredients. I shake the pepper pot over the bowl five times, letting the pepper drizzle into the mixture. I take a match from its box and strike it, the warmth hitting my fingers.

"Fortuna dea, ante diem opem petimus. Nos prospera fortuna quaeso ..." I say, dropping the match into the mixture. Its burst upwards, shooting out blue, red, yellow, purple, pink and green flames; making them dance. The flames die down, leaving just the green one blaring. The color for luck according to my people. As the flame goes out, I say the last needed part. "Gratias tibi, dea magna. Semper ero tibi debeo, gratias ago tibi auxilium."

I pick up the things used and take them to the sink, turning the tap on. The water rushes out, covering the sink and the things in it. I begin to scrub the glass bowl and the mortar and pestle. I drizzle the washing liquid over them and continute scrubbing.

"What was that? What did you do?" the voice comes from behind me.

I turn around, sending the soap on my hands flying. "What?!"

She looks at me, worry in her eyes. "I heard you say them words, take the hair out of the hair brush... What did you do Violet?! A curse?!"

"Chelsea, no! It was a luck spell" I answer her. "I put my hair in there aswell; its to bring us luck for school."

"You put a spell on me?!" she shreaks, outraged.

"A good spell, you don't want anything to go wrong do you. Its a good spell, please believe me!" I plead with her.

"Why?" she asks, shaking her head still.

"So nothing goes wrong! I want our first day to be good, filled with happy memories. I want to make friends Chel, I don't want what happened in my last school to happen here" I tell her.

"What happened last time?" she asks, walking towards the table slowly.

"A girl saw me performing magic, setting a puddle of fire so I wouldn't get wet. She told everyone and when animals, dogs and cats mainly, began to follow me everyone believed her" I reply. "My friends abandoned me... my boyfriend left me. I was turned into an outsider, no one liked me and they constently bullied me."

"All because of a puddle?" she asks, astonished.

"Yeah" I nod. "And now I'm trying to do something nice to the first friend I've had in ages and I'm suddenly the bad guy. The goddess was happy to help us! I mean, the flame turned green which is the color of luck!"

"I won't tell anyone but don't do any voodo involving me again" she says after a minute of thinking, grabbing her hair brush and heading to the hall. "You can only do it if its an emergency or if I give you permission. Oh and clean up the pots."

**Leave me reviews, I love them! I was thinking of writing a fanfic for The Walking Dead... do you think i could pull of a good fic for that or not? - truthful answers**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Here's your chapter :)**

"Vi!" I hear Paul shout as I walk towards the canteen. I stop at the entrance and wait for him, leaning against the door frame. He smiles down at me. "Hey."

"Hi" I smile back, hooking my arm though my second best-friend's arm.

"How's your day been so far?" he asks, walking me into the canteen.

"I'm a pale face, they don't like me much. Apart from the pack and Kim" I reply with a shrug as we line up for food.

"Well their stupid then" he tells me. "Oh! They have curly fries! With cheese burgers as well!"

"Can you get me down one please, I can't be asked to lift my arm" I say, smiling up at him. He rolls his eyes but hands me a plate. I got on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

I watch as his cheeks heat up before he stutters out a "Your welcome".

Arriving at the till, I pull my dinner money out of my pocket and hand it over. Once Paul has paid for his, we walk our to the pack. I put my plate down before sitting down. Paul sits beside me, a blush still on his cheeks. Why is he blushing? Was it the kiss? Shouldn't I have done it? I've probably just made a fool of myself.

"You alright?" he asks, gently elbowing me.

"Fine" I nod. "Hey! How comes you got barbecue sauce and I don't?!"

"Cause I'm gorgeous and smart...and also because I got it up there" he laughed, edging his plate towards me.

"Smart? Ha!" I say, dunking a fry into the BBQ sauce.

"So...you think I'm gorgeous?" he asks, grinning at me.

I felt my cheeks burning up. "I never said that Paul, your hearing things!"

"'You think I'm gorgeous, you want to-'" he starts in a sing-song voice.

"You've watched Miss Congeniality?" I ask in surprise.

"What?! No!" Paul replies, trying to gain some respect back.

"Who was your favourite?" I ask, grinning.

He looks at me for a second for sighing and giving in. "Rhode Island."

"'I'd have to say April 25th. Because it's not too hot, not too cold, all you need is a light jacket'" I chuckle.

"You watch it too then" he laughs with me."

we continue to eat our food, sharing the BBQ sauce. Paul finishes first and then steals the last half of my burger, eating it without a care. That was my burger... after we finish, Paul picks up the plates and takes them away... somewhere. I don't know where...

"Come on" he says upon returning, grabbing my wrist.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To find Chelsea" he replies.

I don't know why but jealousy boils through me. "She joined the school band or something, they practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday lunch times."

"Okay" he nods. "Come on then, lets go for a walk."

He still holds my wrists as we walk through the lonely corridors. The silence between us is comfortable, so is his hold on my wrist. His hand on my wrist slips and he takes my hand instead. We walk quick for me but slow for Paul, I can tell he's used to walking faster. We walk to the end of a corridor that the art rooms are joined to. He stands in front of a door, the sign reading 'PRIVATE'.

He ignores it, reaching forwards and twisting the handle round. He checks no one is down the hall before opening the door quickly and ushering me inside. As soon as I'm, he pushes in besides me and hurriedly closes the door.

"Come on" he says, smiling as he grabs my hand again.

Paul turns me around and I finally see the stairs that were behind me. Still holding my hand, he leads me up them. I half expect a back to come flying out, you know, like they do in films. Not that I'm scared, I control fire for god sakes! Plus, I have a rather nice shape-shifter besides me...

"Where are we going Paul?" I ask after a minute of climbing.

"You'll see" he chuckles.

"Please" I moan. "Tell me! Please!"

"We're here" he tells me, stopping in front of a door. He grabs the handle, opening it while talking to me. "I found this place a few months back. Whenever I got anger, I would just come up here. Its easier to breath, peaceful."

I gasp as I look around. We walk onto the roof, the breeze around us picking up my hair. There's a little green house, full of roses and tulips. Near it, there are three benches, all face outwards so you could admire the view. Its beautiful and really quiet. I feel my heart melt as I look over the roof.

"You done this? Turned it into a little garden?" I ask, starting to walk across the roof.

"And the rest of the pack, it helps us calm down... weirdly. It just gives up something to do to calms us down when we're angry – we garden" he shrugs. "Plus, Kim likes it which is a bonus for Jared..."

"Is it alright if I like it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you would" he mumbles, looking at his feet.

"I do like it, its so pretty" I smile.

He smiles back and indicates for me to sit on one of the benches. I sit down and watch as he ducks inside the green house. I hear him trip, followed by a string of swear words that nearly puts me on the floor with laughter. Is it bad that I think him hurting himself is funny? … na!

He comes back out after a minute, a bit breathless with an annoyed expression, and sits besides me. He looks at me, or rather glares; daring me to laugh. I bite my bottom lip, trying as hard as I can not to but... its just so funny!

He lifts his hand, showing me two flowers. He takes the smallest one, a tiny white rose, and tucks in behind my ear; burying it in my hair. He then hands me the other flower, a larger red tulip. I feel a blush creep up my face, turning my cheeks pink. Does he know the meaning of these flowers or am I just a huge big geek? He did say he does gardening. My heartbeat quickens as the meaning of the flowers race through my mind.

"Thanks" I manage to say, my voice sounding breathless.

"Your welcome" he smiles, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. He rubs his thumb softly over my cheekbone. "Your blush only adds to your beauty, if its possible for you to be prettier."

Okay, I know that was kind of cheesy but... you know! Oh, my god! He called me beautiful! My cheeks burn even more, feeling like their on fire. I can't breathe, my chest feels tight. Paul...Paul doesn't like me in that way, he can't. We're friends... that's all, just best-friends.

As I sit there motionless, feeling like an empty shell, I watch as Paul leans forward. He leans towards me as his warm hand goes to the back of my neck. My stomach flutters as I sit still, unable to move. Unable to breathe even. His eyes keep flickering from my eyes, to my lips and back to my eyes again. is... is he really going to? Oh, my god/

His lips press against mine softly, carefully. The touch is light but sends fire burning through me. I've never been kissed so softly before in my life. When I don't make a move to pull back, Paul becomes braver and his lips press harder against mine. I respond this time, letting myself be lost in the kiss. My lips move against his, moulding around them. I gasp as he nibbles against my bottom lip, causing him to let out a moan. Okay, that's hot. I have never thought a moan could sound sexy but the noise that Paul just made... wow.

I come out of my frozen state and my hands leave my lap; making their way up to warp around his neck. He leaves one hand at the back of my neck but pulls me closer with the other, leaving it on my waist. I feel his tongue brush against my lip, asking for entrance which I quickly grant. I feel a moan escape my throat as his tongue touches mine. Oh god, yes!

"Come on Kimmy" I hear but before the door to the roof crashes open.

I instantly pull back, scooting down the bench and away from Paul. Will my face ever return to its normal colour?! I watch as Paul turns towards the door, glaring as Jared and Kim step onto the roof. They freeze as they see us and I'm pleased as I see Kim's cheeks flare with colour. Good, I'm not the only one blushing.

"Oh, sor-" Kim begins to say, taking Jared's hand.

"Its okay, I was just leaving" I interrupt, picking up the red tulip and getting to my feet.

Paul gets to his feet, following me to back to the door. "Yeah, we we're just going."

"Sorry man" I hear Jared mutter as Paul sweeps past him.

I don't hear Paul reply, I just keeping walking down the stairs. My shoes clatter down every step, the noise echoing off of the walls. I go as quickly as I dare down them, trying not to trip over my own damn feet. I don't even stop when I'm through the other door, I just keep walking. Where do I go? To class. What class do I have next? I have no idea! Locker. Go to your locker Vi. Locker.

I walk to my locker, put in the combination and rip the door open. I stick my head inside, and no, I don't care if I look stupid. My breathing is hitched as I think over what just happened. Paul Lahote just kissed me. My best-friend just kissed me. What the hell?! I can still feel the way his lips were on mine... the taste of his tongue... no, Vi, stop. Don't think about it, don't think about it!

A pair of hands fall onto my waist spin me around, pushing me back against the locker next to mine. Paul's heated lips land on mine again and my head spins rapidly. My brain goes foggy, not letting me concentrate and only letting me move my lips to join his kiss. What's wrong with me? I never kiss guys, I never have boyfriends; I've never even had a crush before!

_There's a first time for everything_ a little voice inside my heads whispers.

_With Paul? Seriously? And in the hallway where anyone could see us?! _I scream back.

_Bitch please! Your enjoying it _the voice says.

I didn't have a reply for that one. I let my arms go around his neck again, going onto my tip-toes. I part my lips again, letting his tongue slide in to meet mine. He pushes me harder against the locker, making sure every part of our bodies are touching.

A strangled cry sounds from our right and I brake the kiss to see who its from. A little down the hallway stood a tall, pretty girl with flowing brown hair. Her hand is pressed against her mouth in horror and tears are pooling in her eyes as she looks at us. She shakes her head in disbelief before quickly running way and I hear her sobs as she does. Great... bet she doesn't like me.

**For the readers: Do you want Embry to have imprinted on Chelsea? Do you want anything else to happen in this story? it can be anything! You want it, I'll write it. just let me know in a review. But even if you have no requests, review saying what you liked and disliked about this chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! Sorry this took so long :( ! Anyway: here it is! Hope you enjoy this!**

I sit on a table of four during Biology with Chelsea besides me, Paul opposite and the girl from earlier next to him. I catch her staring at Paul longingly at times, then she looks at me with pure hate. so... she likes him then. Well... it was only a kiss...

Now that I'm closer to her, its easier to see her. Her hair falls to her chest in loose, big chocolate curls. Her eyes are grey, hooded when I look at her. Her tanned skin is flawless, even and soft looking. She looks like someone I could get along with but I know that's not going to happen.

My eyes meet Paul's and he gives me a knowing smile, also sending a wink my way. A blush storms my cheeks and I instantly look down. I hear him chuckle quietly and quickly kick him under the table. This only causes him to laugh more and I'm sure the mystery girl is glaring at me. And we're only five minutes into the lesson!

"Okay, discuss your views on the stem cells gained from embryos with the people on your table" the teacher, Mr Lodes, instructs.

"Finally, we can talk" Chelsea rolls her eyes, sighing. She points to the girl while looking at me. "This is Millie, she in my Spanish class."

"Hi" I smile, giving a small wave. Millie ignores me, sticking her nose in the air and turning away. I raise my eyebrow as I look at her. Okay, yeah I'm shy but when someone's rude to me or my friends... I'm not a hedgehog. "Seriously? Your upset because of earlier and your just going to be rude to me?!"

"What? What happened earlier?" Chel asks, looking at me as if I had just betrayed her.

"You were at band" I defend, holding my hands up. She sighs, letting it go. "And its...nothing major."

"Oh really?" Paul asks and when I turn to look at him he has an eyebrow raised and a cocky smile.

"Shut up Paul" I tell him.

"What happened?" Chelsea demands, grabbing my arm.

"They were sucking face!" Jared informs her, leaning around me to our table. Yes, he sits right behind me. Great.

"It was quite enjoyable" I hear Paul murmur.

"Quite?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Wrong word, _very _enjoyable" he smirks.

"Ms Mortisha, what are your views?" I hear the teachers voice. Great.

"I think its wrong because an embryo is a fertilised egg. A fertilised egg is another life and using it for research is wrong. No one know what it feels like, it could be insanely painful" I reply, making it up as I go.

He nods, turning away and I let out a sigh of relief. Score one for Vi. Chel holds her hand up which I gladly hit with my own. I only ever had one other person to high-five, my only friend back in New York. Until he moved away. He left two weeks before I did, moved to a good place as well. Not to far from here is Port Angeles, yes! We can still meet up!

Joy fills me, making me want to rip my phone out of my bag and text my Port Angeles buddy. Calm yourself Vi, you can text him when class lets out. But that's the thing, I'm super excited. My best-friend, who I thought I would never see again, lives only a few hours away! How great is that? Tell me that's not awesome!

"What's got you all smiley?" Chelsea asks.

"I just remember that my best-friend from New York moved to Port Angeles two weeks before I came here!" I reply, grinning widely. Her own smile falters slightly. "Chelsea, stop being silly. I can have more than one best-friend and you'll always be my number one girl."

"So..." she smirks. "This person is a boy then."

"Yeah, he's awesome" I grin.

"Are...are you two dating?" Paul brakes in.

I turn to look at him. "Me and Tyler? No, we're just best-friends; family really. Anyway, if we were dating I wouldn't have kissed you..." then, so low only Paul's hearing could pick it up, I whisper. "Or think about doing it again."

"Oh, we will" he reassures me, lust clear in his voice and eyes. "Trust me on that, Flower."

A shy smile works its way onto my face as a blush burns my cheeks. He winks at me before turning to face the front, a smirk on his face. My chest burns, in a good way, as I also turn to the front. I can feel eyes on me and I know its Millie, glaring at my back.

What's the deal with her? Were they dating and now that she saw Paul and I kissing, she hates me? Were they really good friends and when he shifted they drew apart, meaning she's jealous of me for that reason? Does she fancy Paul? Has she always tried to get him to notice her but he doesn't and kisses me instead? No matter what option, its not my fault really.

Even though I know I'm not really to blame, I still feel a wash of guilt; causing the smile to fall from my face. She's upset that she's not getting attention, which probably makes her feel worthless; which isn't fair. I know what it feels like to feel worthless, its really not nice. In fact, its one of the worst feelings in the world.

"There's a pile of sheets going round, take on and complete it for homework" Mr Lodes instructs. "Once you have your sheet, you can leave. Have a nice evening everybody."

"Quick" Paul hisses, grabbing two sheets, both our bags and books, my hand and dragging me from the room.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I ask, laughing as I jog to keep up.

"Saving us, Chel would want to talk to Millie" he answers. "Trust me, she's not keen of you."

"I noticed" I sigh. "Why doesn't she like me? Were...were you two dating before I came here?"

"No" he shakes his head. "She...she just likes me; likes me a bit to much. I've caught her staring at me everyday since kindergarten, all because I asked her to pass me a piece of paper."

"So, she's like your stalker?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He nods, sighing. "That's why she was so upset, she's in love with you."

"Yeah but... I don't like her" Paul tells me. "Your more my kind of girl. A girl who's crazy, falls in fire and comes out without a burn, a girl who dunks burgers in milkshakes."

"Well, I am amazing, talented, gorgeous" I joke, laughing.

"Yeah, you are" he says, pulling me to a stop and looking serious.

He leans down at the same time that I stand on my tip-toes. His lips brush lightly against my own, hardly touching. Its a soft kiss, one that would comfort you. But then, he pushes his lips into mine; making my blood boil with excitement. One minute, the kiss is soft and relaxing, the next its hard and knocks the breath from you. Not that I mind, obviously.

"_You _are my girl, no one else" he tells me. "Your my little Flower."

"And you my Wolf" I smile at him.

"Yes, I am" he agrees, kissing me again. "And I always will be, that's a promise."

Always... We're pretty much always together, always touching, always smiling to each other. I miss him when he's not with me, I feel complete when he is. I can't stop thinking about him. Our kisses are like fire, burning passion through my soul and body. When he holds my hand, my heart skips a beat, when he smiles, my heart melts. When he's happy, I'm happy. When he sad, I'm sad. When he causes himself harm while going into a greenhouse to get me flowers... I laugh my ass off.

My great-grandmother, when she was alive and sane, had described all of that to me, only it was what she felt for my great-grandfather. They were imprints, that's the cause for their feelings. They weren't forced to love each other though, God no! They could have seen each other as best-friends but they fell in love. The imprint just makes the shape-shifter pay attention... so why am I feeling like this with Paul? I mean, I can't be right? Tell me I'm insane!

"Paul..." I say slowly, looking down at our joined hands. "Am I your imprint or just some girl to pass the time? I want to know the truth, I would understand either way."

He gasps in shock, not realising that I know so much. What can I say, I grew up in a magical family. He lets go of my hand and that's when my heart brakes. I expect him to walk away, that I am just another girl. He doesn't though, he takes my chin and lifts my head up; forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Violet, how dare you! Your not _some girl_, you could never be. You my girl, my soul mate and yes, my imprint. I love you, I would never use you to pass the time. The idea sickens me" he tells me. "My one purpose is to make you happy, that's all I ever want to do. Using you wouldn't make you happy and its not what I want to do. Like I said, your not some girl, your _my _girl. My Flower. My Princess. My Queen."

He pulls me to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around me. One of his hands strokes my hair, his fingers gliding through the strands with ease. I sigh, relaxing against his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I question. "Did Embry imprint on Chelsea?"

"Yeah" he chuckles, his chest vibrating against the side of my face; causing me smile.

"Good" I say. "And Paul, I love you too."

**Questionnaire time ;D**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**If so/not, why?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**What are you having for dinner? ^.^ :p**

**So yeah! leave a review and if you want to see a picture of Millie then go to my profile :D !**

**Much love :* xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its taken so long but here it is! If you have any request for this story, just leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do :)**

**All-Smiles1234 - Thank you for your kind words - they made me so happy! I read your fanfic, fantastic :D ! And no, I'm a total meat-eater! XD**

**And, I'm really jealous of what you guys had for dinner! :( ! **

As soon as I enter my new home, dread swamps through me. God I hate La Push homes...or well, my La Push home. Its not for the fact that its small or anything...its for the fact...okay it is partly because it small. Small houses have smaller hiding places, which means less hiding places for me.

My dad... isn't the best in the world; far from it in fact. A few days after my mother left, he lashed out at me; hitting me. I thought it was a one off thing, you know, but it wasn't. It happened again the next night. On the third night, where his skin had touched mine, there were large burns. He hasn't hit me since, he shows me no love or affection instead. He also speaks horribly to me, blaming me for my mothers disappearance. Its better to hide from him... his words are too painful.

I go into the kitchen, sitting my bag on one of the kitchen chairs. I pull open the fridge door, letting the coolness wash over my skin. My eyes scan over the shelves, looking for something quick and simple. I sigh with relief when I see the ready meal chicken and vegetables casserole. Great!

With dinner decided, I put the meals on the side before taking my bag and going to my room. My rooms smallish; even though its a double bedroom. The walls are a light green, matching the light shade. My furniture its apple green, wood and dark wood. Behind the door is a wooden chest of draws which once belonged to my grandmother, opposite that is an apple green dresser. My bed, which is pushed up to the wall which holds the window, is a double with a wooden frame and white bed covers. My bedside lamp is a dark brown which sits on my wooden drawers, I also have a wooden ordainment on my green draws. On my windowsill is my metal horse statue, the last thing my mother brought me before she left. At the end of my bed are loads of shelves, holding all my books, DVDs and CDs. At the head of my bed on the wall is a picture of two rectangles, orange and white, on a brown background.

I drop my bag on the bed, pulling my phone from my pocket. I check to see if I have any messages, one from Chel asking me while I didn't wait for her after science and instead met her at the car. Why didn't she just ask me in the car? Oh wait, I gave Paul a lift home. I quickly tap out my reply before hitting the send button.

I sit on my bed with a sigh, my eyes scanning over my room. I open my bag, pulling my French textbook out. I open it to the correct page, my eyes scanning over the words. For my first day, I had been given a shed of homework from my first lesson. In the first section I translated the two paragraphs from French to English, the second section I translated the two paragraphs from English to French and then for the third section I wrote three paragraphs about my new life in La Push in French. Booya, bitch. I'm good.

My phones starts ringing, causing me to grab it and quickly answer it. "Hello?"

"What do you mean because I was talking to Millie?" Chelsea asks, ignoring my greeting.

"She doesn't like me, you saw how rude she was" I reply. "Plus, I really needed to discuss something with Paul."

"Correction, you really wanted to 'suck face' with Paul" she sighs.

"No, Chel, we really did talk" I tell her. "I swear I would have waited for you but Millie really hates me and I need to talk to Paul."

"Okay" she says. "And thanks...about that spell last night... I passed into band easily plus I made more friends."

"Its fine, don't worry" I smile.

"Could you make one to maybe help me find love?" she asks cheekily.

"Just talk to Embry, I know he likes you" I laugh. "Anyway, I have to go cook dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya... oh wait! Pick me up tomorrow, love you, bye!" she rushes, hanging up. Cheeky mare.

I walk out of my room, heading back towards the kitchen. I take one of the ready meals, using a fork to pierce holes in the film covering before putting it in the microwave for ten minutes. Once six minutes had passed, I open the door, pull back the covering and quickly mix the contents before covering up and putting it back for the remaining time. I hear the front door open, heavy boots hitting the wooden floor. The door slams shut, causing me to hold my breath; he's not in the best of moods.

"Violet!" my dad shouts. "Where's my dinner?"

"Its coming, I'm just dishing up" I answer.

"Its not ready yet?! Your so useless, your a worthless little brat; no wonder your mother left. She was lucky to escape from you, you worthless, pathetic freak. Now get me my food" she booms.

I scrape the food out of its container, tipping it onto a plate. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and a knife and fork, I carry the food into the living room. I place his dinner on the table, opening his beer for him. Putting the beer beside his dinner, I pass the cutlery to him and hurry back to the kitchen. I quickly make my dinner, grabbing my cutlery and hurrying to my room.

On my bed, pull lays as he reads one of my books. My curtains blow lightly in the breeze coming through the now open window. I sit on the edge of the bed silently, not feeling the need to say anything. I pick at my dinner, only eating a bit of chicken and a few spoonfuls of vegetables before giving the rest to Paul. After a minute of trying to persuade me to eat more of it, he sighs and stuffs it down his throat.

Once he's finished, I take the plate and walk out to the living room. I collect my dad's dirty dish and cutlery and walk to the kitchen. I place it in the sink, turning on the water and adding a small amount of washing up liquid. I quickly wash the plates, dry them, put them away and hurry back to Paul.

I crawl onto the bed beside him, warping my arms around him. I sigh happing as I snuggle into his side, sucking up his heat. My head rests on his shoulder, allowing me to peak at the book he's reading. I laugh when I see what he's reading, trying to keep quiet though.

"Who do you like the best?" I ask, snuggling even closer into his side.

"Come here" he rolls his eyes, pulling me so I lay fully on his chest. "I don't know... Tyler..."

"Only because he's a wolf" I say. "Have you seen the TV programme? The actors fit."

A growl ripples through his chest. "Shut up."

"Don't worry, there are actress too. The actress who plays Caroline, _Candice Accola_, is pretty fit" I inform him, wrapping myself around him.

"Your not afraid to say when you think a girl is hot, are you?" he asks.

"No, you should always tell a person the truth of what you think of them" I answers, sitting up; meaning I'm straddling him.

"In that case" he smiles, brushing my hair back behind my ear. "You are beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, amazing, perfect, lovely, cute...I think I've run out of words. Damn...I'll have to create a word that would describe my little Flower perfectly... I love you."

"I love you too" I whisper, my heart-breaking from feeling so much love for him.

I lean forward, pressing my lips to his. He quickly flips us over, hovering over me as I lay on the bed. I hear a light _thump _as the book falls to the floor but I don't pay it any attention. Paul deepens the kiss, gliding his tongue along my bottom lip. I let out a light moan, parting lips and allowing his tongue to meet mine. His bare chest presses into mine as he deepens the kiss. I run my finger tips over his chest, causing him to shiver and let out a low moan. His hands move the the hem of my shirt, beginning to pull it up.

I pull my lips from his, pushing at his chest. "Paul... I can't."

"oh! Right, sorry" he says, immediately pulling away from me.

"No, I want to but...I haven't told you everything. I want you to know the truth about me before anything happens" I inform him.

"What? What do you mean, what is there to tell me?" he ask, his eyebrows pulling down in confusion.

"I'm a witch. Not one of those silly girls who thinks she's one, I'm an actual witch. Its the reason why I wasn't hurt when I fell into the bonfire" I tell him. "Please don't think I'm crazy, please believe me. I can show you if you don't believe me."

"No... I...Yeah...I believe you" he says, tucking my hair behind my ear as he smiles at me. "I know when you tell the truth, its part of my job."

"Yes, it is" I smile back, relief flooding through me.

"Come here" he sighs, pulling me to his chest. "I love you so much, I will always be besides you. I don't care if you really are crazy because heck, your perfect to me. I love you more anything and my love for you will only grow more everyday. Everyday I see you is in the running for the best day of my life but, the day I see you walking to meet me down the isle will win the top spot...maybe. It might just be beaten when I see you holding our first child, and our second and third and forth and fifth or how many you want."

"Well, it seems we're stuck together Mr Lahote" I whisper, happy tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Indeed so, future Mrs Lahote" he smiles, leaning in to kiss me again.

**Questionnaire time ;D**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**If so/not, why?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Much love :* xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is short. Someone I was friends with died on Thursday, so wasn't in the mood. for good news though, passed Maths and Chemistry... Yeah... so... heres the next chapter**

Paul and I lay in my bed, his arms wrapped tightly around me. With a smile, I start trailing kisses up his arm, along his collar bone and up his neck. He gasps when I kiss the bit of skin where his neck connects to the skin of his shoulders. I flick my tongue out, lightly licking the sensitive area before continuing to kiss up his neck. My fingertips run over his bare chest as I press my lips to his.

He growls against my lips, holding me tighter to him. His hands are on my waist but one of them travels lower, stroking my butt. I press myself tighter against him, my lips pushing against his more. I roll off him, landing on my feet on the floor. Throwing a smile over my shoulder at Paul, I leave my room. His narrowed eyes are burned into my brain, annoyance written clearly over his face; he must hate a tease.

I close the door behind me quietly before walking towards the kitchen. I grab a glass of water, switch off the light and start heading towards my room. When I'm half-way down the hall, my dad calls for me to come back. With a heavy sigh, I turn around and drag my feet back to the living room. He sits on his chair, staring at the TV with his hand open.

"Grab me another beer" he orders, not glancing away from the telly.

"Dad, I'm busy. I have homework due and I need to finish it" I tell him.

"I said get me a beer, _girl_" he sneers.

"No, dad. The kitchens right there; I'm not a waitress" I say.

He stands up, turning to me with an expression of thunder written cleanly across his face. He takes a staggering step towards me, making me take a step back; causing me to bump into the front door. As he walks closer, my free hand goes to the door knob and twists it open. I push on the door, nearly falling when I step out into the cold night.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" my dad screams, still walking towards me. "You live under my roof, you do as I fucking say you ungrateful little shit. Your a pathetic child, its your fault we moved here, your fault that _she _left! She hated you, you're a freak! You 'friends' don't even want to know you. You made us move here, you made me look bad; and you still do. You're worthless, pathetic! We should have got rid of you when we had the chance. Your not worth the air you breathe."

Yes, my dad has said horrible this to me since mom left... not these things though. My heart crashes, knowing nothing will ever get better for me. My eyes burn, my vision swims. I feel the first hot tear fall onto my cheek, running down my face before falling from my chin. I can't help the tears that follow, or the small sniffle.

"Oh! She's crying! I'm give you something to cry about" he says, lifting his clenched fist up slightly and stalking towards me.

I had dropped my glass of water when I stumbled backwards out of the house... that was my protection. I only have a second for my eyes to scan around me, looking to the ground and to the sky for inspiration. It rained for a small while earlier and I feel relief wash through me as I step back into a shallow puddle. The amount doesn't matter, just as long as there's liquid. I jog backwards some, putting the puddle in front of me.

"Ignis etiam protege me" I say, holding my hand over the puddle. As it sparks to life, I hear a growl behind me and hope to god its Paul. "Leave me alone dad, you know what happened last time... I'm not afraid any more because its not my fault. Its my family's fault. They were the witches, I just inherited their magical genes. I'm not ashamed of that either... it makes me strong, it makes me able to protect myself. Yes, mom might have ran away when people found about me. If she loved you though... she would have taken you with her. Its not my fault that she ran away, its hers. So, you have to stop blaming me, you have to treat me right. Last time I protected myself from you, I didn't know how I did it. This time, I do and I'm not afraid to do it again. So back the fuck off."

I feel fur brush against my left arm. When I peek out of the corner of my eyes, I have to hold my breath. Its not Paul, this isn't my wolf. The wolf that stands beside me is pure black... okay, I know I've never seen Paul's wolf before but I know this isn't him; I don't feel that connection. Something else brushes my right arm and when I peek, I know its Paul; that connection is there. Paul's fur is dark silver, reflecting from the moon light. Having him standing there makes me unconsciously lean into his side.

"You truly are a freak, having mutant pets" my dad says. "I hope you like their pack because you're no longer welcome in my house. So you get your stuff, and leave. If your not gone in ten minutes, I will _end_ you."

"No problem" I tell him, walking widely around him and rushing to my room.

I don't have time to think or feel, on to act. I grab a suit case from under my bed throw into onto my bed, ripping it open. I pull the rug of the floor back, clawing at one of the floorboards. I sigh in relief when it opens to reveal my secret stash. I grab the hidden money, laying it evenly in the bottom of my suitcase. Next I get the few photo albums I have left and place them onto along with a few of my favourite books. I feel the rest of the space with my clothes, just throwing them in. I grab another bag, putting my metal horse statue in it along with my jewellery, laptop and charger, phone and charger. I stuff all my textbooks and homework into my school bag before pulling that onto my shoulder. Taking my keys, I pick up my other bag and the suitcase, dragging it out of my room and to the front door. I put the case and bags into the boot of my car, take one last look at the house and get into the drivers seat. Putting the car into gear, I pull out of the drive.

_**Ignis etiam protege me = Fire, protect me**_

**Did you like it?**

**If so/not why?**

**What would you like to see happen?**

**Is there anything I could improve on?**

**Have you any ideas for this story (I will read them and think them through)?**

**Thank you xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Keep them coming :)**

**Second: Sorry this chapter is rushed, I have an RE exam tomorrow and I need to revise. **

After turning the corner, I draw the car to a stop and my chest clogs. I can't help the tears that fall, not knowing if their because I'm sad or angry; maybe both. My chest feels heavy, I've lost both of my parents, both have left me. Does no one like me? Am I unlike-able? Why does everyone leave me?

My car door opens, letting in a cold breeze before a pair of warm arms are wrapped around me. Paul holds me to his chest, rubbing my back and murmuring in my ear in Quileute. He pressing his lips to my forehead before picking me up. He moves me to the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and starting the car.

I don't pay attention to where we're going, just keep my head down as Paul drives. My heart feels tangled from all the betrayal, feeling like it couldn't take any more. The car lulls to a stop after ten minutes and Paul jogs round to my side of the car. He picks me up, carrying me bridal style up a walkway and into a house.

"Paul, who's this?" I hear a man ask, causing Paul to stop walking.

"This is Vi, you know, Vi... the girl I was telling you about" he replies. "She's been kicked out." The man pats my shoulder softly and I can't help but cringe away, burying my face in Paul's chest. "Poor thing, take her upstairs and lay her down."

Without saying anything more, Paul walks away from his mother and gently starts taking the stairs upward. Paul carries me down a narrow hallway, my feet brushing the side. At the end of the hall, he balances me and pushes the door open, carrying me inside. The rest of the house had a mixture of smells: Food, woods, vanilla, chocolate, perfume but this room just smelt purely of Paul; it must be his bedroom.

He lays me gently on the bed before sitting besides me, brushing the hair from my face. He sighs as he looks at me sadly and I feel waves of guilt emitting from him. I move over on the small bed, allowing Paul to lay down and wrap me in his arms. He pulls me tightly to him, kissing my forehead.

"Its gonna be okay, baby. Your gonna be better now, we'll look after you. Your apart of the pack now and the pack look after their own" Paul murmurers into my ear, rubbing my back softly.

"But Paul, the pack saw what I could do! They probably think I'm a freak too" I cry. "They'll want nothing to do with me, you'll be ordered to stay away from me and I'll be all alone!"

"Shut up" he snaps, pushing me back by my shoulders so he could look at me. "You don't know what your talking about. The pack will love you, how couldn't they?! And I would never leave you, not even if I'm given the order. The only thing that could make me leave you is _you_. You have to tell me to go away, your orders take over everything else. I love you Vi and no one, not even God, if there is one, could stop that."

His eyes are dark as he looks at me. I run my hand over his cheek, leaning in and kissing him softly. "I love you more."

"I love you most" he tells me softly.

* * *

"Oi, lazy, wake up" a heavy voice says, slapping my butt.

"Paul" I moan. "Go away!"

"No" he chuckles, pulling on my arm. "Go have a shower."

"Paul, please! I don't want to go to school" I tell him, kicking the bed.

"I don't care what you want, you need an education. Now, get you're lazy ass up" he orders. "Come on, or I'll shower you myself."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I ask, peaking up from where I had my head buried in a pillow.

He rolls his eyes. "Down girl."

I laugh, rolling over and force myself to sit up. Using one hand, I fluff my hair up and using the other I scratch my nose. Giving a quick stretch, I stand up. I go to my suitcase with which sits near the door and open it. I pick out fresh underwear and some clothes before going into the bathroom. There is a fresh towel and wash cloth sitting on the counter near the sink for me, how sweet!

I strip off my clothes, shivering slightly before stepping under the hot water. I stand under the water for a few minutes, letting in wash all the grime away. When the water starts to cool a bit, I grab some shampoo and conditioner and rub them each into my hair in turn. I then wash my body, scrubbing every part. When I get out of the shower, I feel clean and refreshed.

I quickly dry myself before getting dressed. I put the towel in the washing basket before picking up my dirty clothes and head back to Paul's room. As I'm on the way, Mr Lahote stops me. He asks me how I'm feeling and if I'm up to attending school, which I reply saying 'yes' and 'I'll fine, thanks for the concern Mr Lahote'. He then told me to call him by his first name, Terry.

I put my dirty clothes in the large pocket of the suitcase, the only empty space; I'd have to wash them. I then leave the bedroom and head downstairs and into the kitchen. Paul stands at the counter, pushing bacon and pancakes onto a plate. He smiles when I walk in, leaning back to give me a kiss. I smile into the kiss, going up on my tip-toes to push my lips harder against his.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asks as we pull apart.

"Yeah, please" I reply, nodding my head.

"Then you'll have to get in yourself, this is all mine" he grins wickedly, picking up his plate and going to sit at the table.

I follow him, stealing a slice of bacon and a pancake off his plate. "Whatever..."

"Vi!" his voice raises, eyes narrowing.

"I love you" I say in my sweetest voice, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"My food" he growls, digging into his breakfast.

I laugh as I sit besides him, chewing on the food I had stolen. When I have finished, I stole another pancake... which Paul didn't even blink about.

"You eating my boy's food, Vi?" Terry asks, walking into the room. He has a tinge of a Scottish accent; he must have lived there before La Push. "No ones been able to do that since he was a boy. Your lucky you haven't had your hand bitten off."

I chuckle at his words. "He like a puppy, his barks bigger than his bite."

Paul growls at my words. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh, I would. I could kick your butt in a fight any day" I smile.

"Bitch please, have you seen my muscles?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Bitch please, have you seen my magic?" I ask, raising my own eyebrows.

"Finish your pancake, we have to get to school" he orders, picking up his empty plate and going to the sink; causing Terry and I to laugh.

**Please review, any messages are good! Reviews help so much! So, if you have any ideas, leave them in a review :) Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So here the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: This is set in the middle of Eclipse - REMEMBER THAT! **

Paul's hand rests on the small of my back as we walk into the school. People have their eyes on us, watching our every move as we walk towards the rest of the pack who stand in the corner by Kim's locker. I notice Chelsea is standing with them, talking happily to Embry, which makes me sigh happily.

"Hey, Paul, guess what Sea did last night! She beat my _Angrybirds_ score!" Embry tells Paul, his eyes sparkling.

"Bitch please, my girl cooked me dinner!" Paul responds, a smug smile on his lips.

"No I didn't, you just stole _my _dinner" I roll my eyes, folding my arms across my chest.

"You stole my pancakes, and bacon" he says, his eyes wide and eyebrows drawn together.

"Not the bacon!" Jared says, sounding horrified while pulling Kim to his chest; as if to protect her from me.

"Yep, two slices" I smile proudly.

"Your not having breakfast round mine then" he mutters.

"I should hope not" Paul and Kim growl at the same time.

"Kimmy!" I gasp. "You little minx! I knew you have a bad-girl side." I winked at her, making her blush bright pink and hide her face in Jared's chest.

Playfully, Jared gives me a dirty look, patting Kim's back as he does so. He shakes his head at me, causing me to bite my lip to hide my chuckles. I lean into Paul's side and he wraps his arms around me, holding me close. He smiles at me before kissing my forehead and hugging me close. His warmth, oddly, makes me shiver. As I give out a happy sigh and go to lean into Jared more, the bell rings, signalling that we have to get to first period.

"Come on Princess" Jared sighs, reaching over to grab my wrist. "French time it is."

"Your not copying my answers" I tell him while he quickly gives Kim a kiss before throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Babe, come on, would I ever?!" he says, sounding horrified that I would even suggest it.

"Yes" I chuckle as I wave bye to Paul. "See you later."

"Vi, that is besides the point and you know it" Jared tells me as we walk towards French. "And...If you let me copy today's work, I'll stop being upset with you for embarrassing Kimmy."

"Kim's not upset with me and so neither are you" I say knowingly.

He drops his arm from my shoulders. "I hate you."

"I'm telling Paul" I say in a hurt voice.

He automatically throws his arms around me, pulling me close for a hug. "I love you so much, its beyond belief! You are my best-friend. If I didn't have Kimmy, I would totally fight Paul for a chance to win your heart."

"I know" I sigh with a smile as people watch our little performance. "Now get off me, its French time!"

* * *

At lunch I walk to my locker on my own, my eyes scanning over the notes I had collected last lesson. French this morning had been a breeze, much to Jared pleasure as he didn't have to copy me. After that was Maths, then English, and then Quileute which I'm determined to learn. I'll make Paul practice with me everyday just to learn a small bit if I have to, the language is awesome.

I pull open my locker and narrow my eyes when I see three notes inside. I tuck my books onto the self before picking up the notes, reading them in turn.

Note one: _**Keep away from Paul Lahote! He is mine, not yours. You just moved here, you don't have a right for him. Me on the other hand, I do, I've been in La Push for over sixteen years so back off. Leave him alone or you'll be sorry.**_

Note two: _**Hi! Just to let you know, Paul is belongs to me, he always has and always will. So back off and leave him be. Trust me, I can be very bad when I have to be and I'm not afraid of kicking your butt. So stay away from Paul Lahote, he doesn't need trash like you; he needs a real woman who could pleasure him: In other words, ME!**_

Note three: _**Hey, Lover! So, baby, I know its short notice but me+you, tonight, my house, you teach me everything that we were meant to learn earlier ;) I didn't listen, just copied. Its okay though, I know your dying to spend more time with me, a hunky man. Your man, Jared xxx P.S. Don't tell Kim of our relationship, I don't want her getting jealous ;D**_

The first two notes make me room my eyes and I throw them in the trash. The third makes me laugh and shake my head, causing me to use blue-tac to stick it to my inside locker door. I'd have to find out where his locker is and send him a message back. As for the others, just ignore them because I'm Paul's soul-mate. FULL STOP.

"Hey, Lover" Jared's voice sounds from behind me. "You got my note then."

"Yes, I did" I roll my eyes, closing my locker door. "Your such an idiot, you know that right? Just read over the notes, they'll tell you everything."

"Will they?" he asks, seeming confused and happy at the same time.

"Yes" I reply with a chuckle. "You are one of the most stupidest people I know."

"I'm going to tell Kim" he says, looking away from me.

"Tell me what?" she asks as she joins us with Paul.

"Vi said that I am one of the most stupidest people she knows" Jared told her with a sad face.

She rolls her eyes at him, linking arms with me. "You are the most stupidest _person _I know."

"Same here" Paul agrees.

"I hate you all" Jared says, spinning on his heel and tossing his imaginary long hair over his shoulder before walking away from us.

"Drama queen" Kim rolls her eyes again.

"I feel sorry for you, having to put up with _that_" I whisper, nodding at Jared.

"So do I, so do I" she sighs, shaking her head sadly.

Paul and Kim went over to join Jared in the food line while I went to our table. I give Chelsea a hug before sitting down, twisting my legs together to get comfortable. I rest my chin on my hand, tapping my fingernails against the table. I look around the table and notice there are only two seats left, not enough for all of us. With a sigh, I stand up and lean against the table as Jared, Kim and Paul come over.

Paul sits down, putting his food onto the table before pulling me to sit on his lap. I dry to squirm away but he holds me tight, telling me to stop making a fuss. Giving another sigh, I relax against his chest. He wraps an arm around my waist and eats with his other hand. Her offers me some pasta and after a second, I take it.

"The sauce has gone everywhere" he chuckles, leaning in to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"I can see that" I laugh with him, moving to kiss away the sauce on his bottom lip.

"Ugh! Please stop it!" Chelsea groans and I hear a '_thump_' where her head probably hit the table. "Everyone else is trying to eat!"

Paul pushed his food ways and gets to his feet, forcing me to move with him. "Come on then Vi, lets go see those roses."

Winking at me with a grin on his face, Paul grabs my hand as pulls me from the cafeteria. Swinging our hands between us, we head to the hallway with the entrance to the roof. When we turn onto the corridor, Paul stops dead, staring straight ahead.

A woman stands at the end of the hall, her frizzed hair frilling around her shoulders. She stands tall and she looks older, to old to be a student her. Paul starts to shake, pushing me behind him. The smell hits me then, sickly sweet.

"Well, hello there little Violet... I haven't seen you since you were a little girl" she says in her to perfect voice, putting a hand on her waist, tilting her head slightly. "You remember aunty Victoria don't you?"

**Leave me a review! I want to know what you think. I really want to reach 40 reviews... PLEASE?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't get my 40 reviews :( Oh well... here's the next chapter...**

"Aunty Victoria?" I ask, my eyebrows pulling down in confusion.

"Don't you remember me? I'm hurt" the vampire said, place a hand over her still heart. "I knew your grandmother, before she passed. We were good friends... I was at her house when your mother brought you over one day, when you were around maybe one, two. You look like her, apart from the green in your hair. You have her purple eyes."

"You knew my Gran?! She's been dead for fourteen years" I say in disbelief.

"Yes, sadly I couldn't make it to funeral though" she seemed somewhat sad, if that was possible for a vampire. "She made a promise though."

"What promise? Tell me" I demanded, stepping to stand beside Paul rather than behind him.

"She said you'd be powerful, one of the most powerful witches...what with who's genes are in your blood..." she smiles, gazing at me with wonder. "She promised I could have you if I ever had a true need. Well, that time is now and I need you."

"Well, sorry Auntie, but this little girl is busy" I grab Paul's hand and make a run for the exit.

Surprising me, Paul reacts with instinct and pulls me into the forest. He drags me through the trees, my breathing becoming heavier with every step. Around me, I hear a childish giggle and I know she's following us. She won't go away until she gets what she wants. I have an idea though, a plan that would have to work.

"Paul" I gasp for air. "We need to get to a lake or something."

"No, we need to get to Sam's" he disagrees, still pulling me.

"And risk Emily's life?! No, Paul, no. We need water, lots of it" I tell him. "Trust me."

As soon as I say it though, we stop dead in our tracks. We can see a small lake about one-hundred and forty feet ahead of us, but Victoria stood in the way, hands at her sides with an evil smirk on her face. Paul growls at her, pushing me behind him protectively. She raises an eyebrow at him before slowly stalking forwards.

"I won't hurt you, pup" she says, looking at him with distaste. "I only want Violets help. That's all, I swear."

"What do you want?!" I ask, my voice sounding desperate.

"All I want is for you to cast a spell, I want the little Cullen girl blind of her future sight" Victoria replies.

"Alice?" Paul says in shock. "No! Wait, it was you! You were the one who's always been around, watching the Cullens, Bella, and us!"

"Finally, I was beginning to think you really were an idiot" she sighs. "Now, Violet, you either help me or I'll do something horrid. I'll kill your pup and then _force _you to do the spell. I'm good with torture."

Within a second of her spitting the words at me, Paul steps away from me and phases. He growls lowly at her, stalking towards her in a fit of rage. They both lunge for each other at the same time, Victoria trying to get her arms around Paul's neck and Paul trying to clamp him teeth around her throat. They dance around each other, each looking for an opportunity to strike. Victoria created an opening, making Paul able to attack her left side. It was a trick though and she grabbed him, twisting him and throwing him hard against a tree.

"Paul!" I scream, tears and fear clogging up my throat. My body shakes, anger pulses through my veins; driving me crazy. Her stench burns my nose and throat, making me unable to concentrate on anything else. She's too pretty, her perfection burns my eyes, causing pain that I didn't know could be brought on by beauty. When I look to Paul, he lays at the base of the tree. His breathing is shallow and his fight front leg is twisted strangely, obviously broken. Victoria starts stalking towards him, an evil grin playing on her too perfect lip. "Leave! Him! Alone!"

Without thinking, I run towards her. Halfway towards her, I feel my body twist and break, turning into something different. My bones change shape, some becoming longer. I feel pin-prick-like pains all over my skin from the inside, like something trying to force its way out. And it does, it breaks the thin layer of my skin, pushing towards the sky.

My hands and feet...paws...hit the ground and I continue to run towards Victoria, my whole world focused on killing her for hurting my Paul. I growl loudly at her, jumping on her back. As we crash towards the forest floor, she twists up over. I land on the hard ground while she neatly jumps back up. She stares at me for a millisecond in wonder before darting away. I get up of the ground, staring to flow her.

When I reach the lake, a hard voice enters my _NO!_

_Paul? _I think back to the disembodied voice, looking back at him as he lays on the floor.

_Vi? _he asks in shock, struggling to pull himself up.

_Are you okay? Did she hurt you bad?! I swear I'm gonna kill her!_ I promise as I jog back to him, rubbing the side of my face against his neck. _I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me, my family is so stupid. _

_Vi, calm down, its fine; I'm already healing _he assures me. _But Vi...Your a wolf?! Why didn't you tell me that part?_

_What? I didn't know, this is the first time_ I told him, looking down to the floor. _My great-grandfather was a shape-shifter, except he turned into a bird..._

_A bird?! _He says, sounding astonished. _Well talk about it later, right now we have to tell Sam about Victoria._

With that, Paul lifted his head to the sky and howled, signalling that he had urgent news. I think about his leg as he howls and of course he hears my thoughts. To show he is recovered, he jogs around me without even a limp.

After a minute a new presence enters our minds and Sam's voice raced into on our thoughts, filled with authority. _What happened?_

Paul went over what happened, showing Sam him memories. He saved what happened to me for last and I felt Sam's wariness about me. Honestly though, I'm not overly surprised. Paul shows Sam an image of me in my wolf form.

It may sound vain but I am such a cutie! I stand just a bit smaller that Paul with glossy black fur with green streaks. My eyes are a much brighter purple in wolf form, somehow glowing slightly. My body in thin, with perfect angles and a good all round size.

_So, you know Victoria? _Sam's voice boomed into my head, demanding an answer.

_Not really _I tell him. _She said she first met me when I was a toddler, I don't remember though. Now is the only time I remember seeing her; I swear._

_But why would she think that you would help her destroy Bella..._ he wondered, his mind racing through possiblites.

_Who's Bella? _I ask, never having heard the name before.

_Bella Swan, she lives in Forks. Last year, her boyfriend Edwards killed some other leech to save her... Yeah, she's dating a freaking vampire. That leech was Victoria's mate and now old Vicki wants revenge _Paul explains, coming to stand beside me. _Alice, Edward's future-seeing sister, says that she's building an army. _

_That's why she wants Vi, just think: she controls fire, can do magic and now shift... She's the ultimate weapon _Sam says, his voice holding anger at the thought of me joining her team.

_I wouldn't join her _I promise him. _But I'll join the fight against her._

**I know your probably thinking I made Vi to powerful but this wasn't my choice. This was a requested story. The person who requested it asked for Vi to be a witch who is able to control fire and shift. REMEMBER THAT!**

**Criticism is welcome! Also, if you have a request for a story then PM. I'll read them and think about writing it - no sure promises though!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You might have noticed I've changed the rating... I'm not the best at writing this stuff... so - SORRY!**

I lay in bed, unable to close my eyes and fall asleep. Paul's arms are wrapped around my waist, snoring softly as rest my head on his chest. His chest rumbles under my ear as he snores rather loudly. I feel him rub him nose against my hair, breathing in deeply. I could just imagine him smiling as he sighed, pulling me closer.

My mind was busy. All I could think about was earlier today, when I phased. When I chased a vampire. I've inherited it from my great-grandfather, inherited the blood that flowed through his veins that made him shift. I didn't become a eagle like he did though, I phased into a wolf. Its probably because of the guys and Leah, because I'm with them so much and they phase into wolves. I don't mind though; I love wolves.

Paul hadn't been happy earlier, far opposite. He went ballistic when I offered to stand beside the pack and protect Bella. He said it was to dangerous, that I could get hurt. Of course I argued, I could protect myself. With my gift I could easily fight other vampires. They die by being burnt, hello, I control fire. Sam laid down the law. I was to stay in La Push and protect the other Imprints... great, really useful. Yeah, go me... whoo! Please note the sarcasm.

"Go to sleep" Paul mumbles, kissing my temple.

"I can't, I just keep thinking: I became a wolf today! Me! A wolf!" I told him. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"What?" he asks, sighing.

"We can stay together forever" I say with a smile.

I look up to his face for the first time since school, since before I phased. I had been scared to, scared of what could happen. Now, I look into his eyes and gasp. I've never noticed how truly beautiful he is. His eyes are so deep, so beautiful. And I love him so much and I always will; how could I not?! I had the urge to make him happy, make his lips pull back into a huge smile. I want to look after him, help him, protect him.

"You're so beautiful" I hear myself whisper.

"Well, thank you my lady" he smiles and my breath gets taken away. "But you are much more beautiful than me or anyone else in the world."

I feel my cheeks blush, my face heating up. I push myself up, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, my prince charming. I love you."

"I love you most" he tells me, kissing my lips.

"That's debatable" I mumble against his lips. "Just think, if we keep phasing, we'll never grow old... we'll be together forever... would you want that?"

He rolls us over so he's hovering over me. "More than anything."

His lips attack mine, kissing me hard and quick. I kiss him back with the same fierceness, locking my arms around his neck. His hands run down my sides, making me gasp. I wrap my legs around his waist, pressing myself against him and causing him to moan. He runs his fingertips along my thighs, causing me to also moan. Damn what this man does to me.

He tugs at my shirt, pulling it over my head; leaving me in just my panties. I gasp as he cups my left breast, his thumb going over my nipple. His lips move from mine, going down my neck. I smile, tangling my fingers in his hair. I push him over and straddle him, thrusting my hips against his. I could feel him poking into me.

My hands go to his boxers, tugging them down. Paul wiggles them off, kicking them away. He rolls me over, leaning on top of me. His hands go to my panties, wrapping around the rim...

"Guys! We've got a problem!" the door burst open.

"BRADY!" Paul yells, throwing something off the beside table at him.

**Leave a review! Please read 'Sharp Tips' (my hunger games story) - I don't think you'll be disappointed! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go, the next chapter :D **

"Oh my god! That's gross! Thank god you have the covers over you" he says, turning around quickly.

"A minute ago we didn't" I say, my voice high.

Paul grabs my top, quickly pulling it over my head to cover my bare chest. I then go to the end of the bed, grabbing his boxers and throwing them to him. He tugs them on before getting off the bed. He goes over to Brady angrily, putting his hand on his shoulder and turning him around.

"Now, what?" Paul asks, his voice impatient.

"_Victoria_" Brady sneers the name. "was seen around Vi's old house. Her scent was everywhere."

"What?!" Paul near exploded. "How did she get so close? How did she get past the patrol? What the hell happened Brady?!"

"We don't know, she was just there. It was like she was there for ages. There was no new scent leading to Vi's house... it was weird" Brady explains, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Violet, you stay here. Don't leave the house" Paul orders, turning Brady around and pushing him from the room.

"What?! No! I can go out, it was my house she was at! Don't you dare try to order me around" I say, stalking after him.

"One thing, Flower, this door locks from the outside if you have the key" he pulls the door shut right as he finishes speaking.

"No! Let me out! Paul!" I shout, my fists hitting against the door. "Paul Lahote you let me out this instant or so help me!"

"Sorry Vi but you're my imprint, I have to protect you" he says though the door. "I love you, I can't let anything bad happen to you, it would kill me."

His footsteps retreaded from the door, going down the hall and descending the stairs. Fuck him. Fuck him! Oh wait, I nearly did... Stop being a silly school girl Vi! What a bastard. I try pulling on the door handle but it does nothing, the door still holds. I growl angrily, hitting my fists against the door. Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!

I look around the room, searching for something I could use to break the door down. There's a chair in the corner which I could probably use, a baseball back leaning against the wardrobe, a pen upon some paper, a window left open, a bedside table which no longer holds a clock... open window! That's it!

I run over to the open window, poking my head out. I watch and listen carefully, waiting for any sign of my boyfriend or any other pack members... nothing. I climb onto the windowsill, taking a deep breath as I look down... the floor seems so far away! Its okay, Vi, you a shape-shifter for God's sake! Don't be such a pansy! Oh Lord, someone push me!

Closing my eyes, I jump. The air rushes round me, my hair whipping around my face. Its exhilarating, exciting, fun! My feet the floor and I crouch on impact. I made it! Dear Lord, I made it! Go Vi, go Vi, go Vi! Whoo! With a proud smile I jog into the forest. I go a few trees in, enough to cover me in case someone comes into the garden. I take my panties and top off, stashing them in a bush.

Taking deep breaths, I think of how Brady interrupted Paul and I. That pissed me off, really it did. He was just about to fuck me and then the kid had to walk in and ruin everything. Arsehole! Then, Paul locked me in the bedroom because I'm not able to protect myself. Not able?! I can turn into a fucking wolf _and _control fire! Like to see him do the latter! I'll tell you now, he won't be able to.

My paws hit the ground and I shake out my fur, loosening my muscles. With that done, I jog into further into the woods, heading back to my house. Sorry, my _old _house. I don't live there any more, I was kicked out; by my own father

Dad! What if Victoria got him?! He could be dead... either dead dead or living dead. God, that's a bit confusing, isn't it? Weirdly though, I had no feelings about that. No fear that he is dead. No hope for him to be alive. No worry for his current situation. Its like all my emotions connected to him are turned off, like a switch has been flicked. Is that even truly possible?

_Anything?_ I ask the rest of the pack as I run towards the house.

_Violet! What are you doing here?! You're meant to be at home _Paul raged.

_Then next time don't leave the window open _I tell him.

_You're my imprint Vi, I need to keep you safe. Go home _he orders and can hear his growl as I get closer to him and the others.

_Make me Paul. I'm a shifter too, I'm part of this pack. You can't order me to leave, I won't listen to you. I'll only listen to Sam and until he gives me the order to leave, I'm bloody well staying _I say, my telepathic voice coming out strong and hard.

_She has a right to be here, Paul. She's a member of the pack, just like you, Leah, Jared _Sam says. _She's part of this family. Accept that. And remember: she phased to protect you._

I stand by Paul's side, looking at my old house. Its weird, why was she here? She must have known I wasn't here, my scent wasn't fresh around the house. My scent would just lead away from the house, towards Paul's... shit!

With the sudden realisation, I spin around and run at full speed back to Paul's. The guys were asking me what was going on, obviously not taking not of my earlier thoughts. I replayed my thoughts for them. Victoria could have followed my scent after being scared off, she could be at Paul's house; where his dad is! Oh, shit!

Just as the house comes into view, something from the side springs at me; knocking me over. I growl, twisting to bite whatever had a hold on me. My attacker jumps back and I get a good look. Its a girl but not Victoria. She stands at medium height with long black hair and red eyes. She has to be more than a few months, if she wasn't, she would have killed Terry by now.

She hisses, crouch low as she watches me. "Come on then puppy."

_Vi, no! _Several voices in my head shout.

_Bitch please, I got this _I send back.

The idiot's standing in a puddle. Do these vampires never think? When they turn, do they lose their intelligence? All I have to do is think one little word... I could do it, I'm not afraid. She hisses before jumping at me. I meet her halfway, twisting at the last moment and catching her left arm between my teeth. I pull it off, pissing her off and making her screech.

"Bad dog" she seethes, stating to crouch to spring again.

_Ignis _I think of the water on the soles of her shoes bursting into flames. Those flames then travelling up her clothes and licking at her skin.

She screams as she bursting into flames. She ignores my presence and runs for the puddle. She drops into it, rolling in the water. It doesn't extinguish the flames like she thought it would. It makes the flames grow, burning her even more. She decides to strip from her clothes, ripping them off as fast as she could. It didn't help.

Paul presses up against my side. The pack and I watch as she burns to her death, no longer screaming, giving up all hope. When her body is ash, the flames collapse, dying out. For a second I feel horrible, guilty. Then I don't. It was self defence, she attacked me; I was only protecting myself.

**Please review! I want this story to get more views than my others! So, my aim is for 50 in the next few chapter; don't mind how long it takes to get there but that's what I want!**

**If you have ANY requests for this story, let me know and I'll do my best to add it in :)**


End file.
